


A night to remember

by CUTIEXXISM



Category: Underswap - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other, Reader Insert, Secret Santa!!, honestly I don’t normally write fanfics but I tried!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CUTIEXXISM/pseuds/CUTIEXXISM
Summary: My secret Santa gift for Champion! I hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A night to remember

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like this! I was a bit nervous before but I’m happy with how it came out and I hope you are too!!

It was a nice winter morning in the skelebro’s household, and Meryn had woken up with excitement, she had felt like a kid in a candy store, or a kid on Christmas, today was her date with blue. To say she wasn’t excited was an understatement, after getting dressed in normal winter attire, she made her way downstairs with a hop in her step, humming a christmas song to herself softly

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she had walked into the kitchen, it seemed that for once blue wasnt roaming around the kitchen, perfect. As quiet as she could, she pulled out a pan and began to cook pancakes wouldn't hurt, so she decided to make those and add fruits to it.

Continuing to hum to herself as she cooked, she got lost in her own world, her eyes watching the pan as she flipped the pancake, it was so quiet today.

As she was lost in her own world, she had let out a quiet squeak when she felt hands wrap around her waist and a very low chuckle escaping a certain tall and lanky skeleton

“Stretch! Since when are you awake so early?”

Meryn asked happily, leaning her head back for a moment to rest on his shoulder as she listened to his own hums

“Since I smelled a wonderful smell. I couldn’t help but make my way downstairs, honey.”

He said with a smile, kissing her shoulder a bit before resting his forehead on it. His eyes closing as he stood there, rocking them back and forth

“So, are you excited for tonight?”

He asked quietly. His eyesockets closing as he started up his humming again. Meryn however at first had thought about what he had said, did he mean the date with blue??

But then after a moment it hit her, she didn't have one date, she had two. This caused to go into a small panic, two dates, how was she going to explain that she had a date with both of them?

But before she could voice her concerns or even ask for a rain check. Blue had come scrambling down, excitement in his eyes as he called out his good mornings to her and stretch

Stuttering back a good morning, she continued to focus on the cooking. Flipping the last pancake, she had picked up the plate stacked up with pancakes, and walked over to the table, stretch had already taken his seat during the good mornings, while blue was just now sitting down and beginning to chastise his lazy brother for falling asleep at the table for a moment.

Moving to grab the fruits she had picked out, along with some syrup and honey, she placed them on the table, trying to ease her mind that was running wild, the conversation started

“So dearest! As you know, tonight I will be working a tad bit late, as will stretch! But do not worry, we will be back in time for date night!”

Blue stated with a big smile as he piled on the pancakes and fruit before pouring some of the syrup on it. Though after a few moments, his brother stopped him, blue isn't great with sugar.

Nodding her head, she stuffed her mouth with a pancake, them being out of the house meant he had time to think, and maybe breathe.

After eating breakfast and joking with them, she felt a bit more at ease, with a smile on her face, she took the plates away, and then met them at the door. Giving them both a kiss on the cheek goodbye.

She had spent hours thinking about how she was going to explain she messed up, but everytime she tried to call them to explain, it would go to voicemail, this was unusual at the most, but she tried to brush it off. Eventually she had got ready. Staring at herself in the mirror, she let out a small little groan. How would they react knowing she has a date with both of them?

Playing with her fingers, she heard the front door open, and hushed voices, which was very weird, blue was never quiet.

Walking back down the stairs she peeked around the corner, only to see both of them in tuxes, it caused her to do a double take.

“Welcome home! You’re early!”

She said with a small worried smile, moving to hug them both. They couldn't help but chuckle, she was adorable to them, and her confused face made their smile widen.

“Of course we are fair maiden! We had to come pick you up for our dates!”

‘Dates’ was what they said, so they both knew about their dates being the same day? They weren’t mad either? Something was fishy here. But before she could ask anything, blue was already trying to pull her out of the door, stretch standing behind her with a spare jacket for her and her bag.

“Come on honey, we will be late. You know how much blue hates waiting”

He said with a wink, a hum leaving him as he pushed her gently out the door. Once the door was locked, blue practically ran to the car, opening the passenger door for Meryn, thanking him, she sat in the car and waited for the others.

Once they were in the car and drove off, she finally had a chance to pipe up, the anxiety eating at her

“I’m so sorry! I completely forgot that I had a date with both of you today!”

She blurted out, her blue eyes going to look over at blue who never took his eyes off the road and just smiled.

“We knew you would forget, but it is ok dearest, we came up with a compromise, but it’s a bit of a surprise.”

Blue said happily, before turning on the radio and keeping the volume low for background noise. Leaning back in her seat, she heard the chuckle come from stretch, turning her head towards him, she peeked behind the seat to look at him

“You should relax, if you keep worrying you’ll pop a vain honey.”

He said jokingly, his hands playing with the tie on his suit, snorting back, meryn shook her head and stared ahead, taking a deep breath and taking his advice to calm down.

An hour later, they arrived at what looked like a restaurant with an outdoor section, it was beautiful.

Walking towards the door, next to the boys, blue talked to the receptionist, and before long, they were walked to the outdoor section, and brought to a private area with three seats.

Blue and stretch were smiling wide, it was a beautiful seat for all three of them. Sitting down blue and stretch shared a look before stretch spoke up.

“Before you speak, we know you’re confused honey, when we found out our dates were today, we decided we didn't want to change the date so.. Blue called his reservation and asked if we could have another chair, they were nice about it, and here we all, now you get two dates for the price of one.”

He winked, a smile on his face as he opened the menu and looked through it blue doing the same

“Dearest, don't worry about the price, whatever you want, we will buy alright? This is all about you right now.”

Blue added with a smile, his eyes reading the menu.

After eating, and paying for dinner, blue and stretch had taken her for a walk at a nearby walk, her hands grasped in both of their hands as they walked. Just them, the stars and the silence of the park, it was amazing and almost took her breath away

Looking at them both, she gently squeezed their hands. A soft smile on her face.

“I can’t thank you enough.. This was an amazing guys.. I'm just sorry that I messed up the dates to cause this.”

She said softly, still feeling bad about it, but stretch was there to push away her bad thoughts.

“Don't, it was enjoyable, so don't blame yourself honey”

He said happily, blue agreeing with him with a nod of his head and a big smile on his face

“This was our gift for you, we wanted to spend it together, my dearest.”

Blue said softly, bringing her to a clearing to watch the stars. Meryn was happy, sitting here after a beautiful dinner and enjoying the night with her two favorite boys, it was a night she had never wanted to forget, it was their night, a night they would talk about in the future and remember with happy smiles on it

As she began to fall asleep on stretches shoulder, she couldn’t help but think, what would be waiting for her in the future, what was to come next. Because whatever it was, she would take it with a happy smile, because this was exactly what she had always dreamed of. This was her date to remember.


End file.
